Driving Me Crazy!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Naruto is a nervous wreck when it comes to telling Hinata how he feels. Sasuke gave him 1 week to tell her. All naruto does is think about Hinata nothing else but Hinata. So he goes to 1 class about getting girls to know your feelings. This is Guy sensei's class so Naruto will pretty much die but when he finally gets his chance to tell Hinata will he 1 chicken out or 2 go for it?
1. Chapter 1

No one's Pov

Naruto Hated school, it always ended up with work. He was ALWAYS bored and the only things that made him want to go to school was his best friends Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji (well Neji was the only one that would make him want to stay OUT of school), Shikumaru, Garra and Kiba. And the special someone who makes him want to come to school every day was Hinata Hyuuga. Damn she was beautiful , her smile was perfect, her hair smelled like lavender (not that He was smelling it...okay every chance he got he smell it) moving on. Naruto fell asleep dreaming about 'His' princess.

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXOXXOOOOOXXOOXOX

Hinata

She couldn't stop thinking about HIM , even when Kiba joked about her undying love for HIM. She would always blush, studder and play with her fingers when she was around HIM. HE was perfectly imperfect to her. Her heart would pound hard when HE hugs her. It would be stupid for her to say she wasn't head over heels for HIM. She dreams about HIM. She would die for HIM. Her love for HIM is so strong that NOTHING can break it. Yes it is true Hinata was in love with Naruto Uzamiaki.

Naruto's Pov

" Ugh! Damn I hate school" I said walking to school with Hinata.

" I-It c-can't b-be that bad Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled blushing , My heart started to pound _" Damn why did she always have to be so cute?" _I thought.

" So your saying you like going to school?" I asked. Hinata stopped for a bit then continued to walk,

" N-not really ... I... I.. I just enjoy hanging out with... you" Hinata studdered blushing and playing with her fingers looking away from my eyes. I stared at her I scratched the back of my head.

" Wow Hina that's really nice of you to say. I love hanging out with you to, you're the reason I go to school" I said then froze. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME DID I REALLY JUST SAY WHAT WAS ON MY MIND?!. Hinata blushed well we were both blushing I looked away from her.

" D-do you really mean that N-Naruto-kun?" She asked staring at the ground.

" Yeah...I do mean it Hina I enjoy hanging you around... Your very special to me... I will do anything for you" I said Hinata looked up and we so close I pulled her into a hug.

" I care about you Hinata" I said nuzzling her neck. I pulled away just enough for our lips to be inches away. I was so close to telling her how I really felt about her, Damn who badly I wanted to kiss her and show her how much I love her. I enjoy flirting with her even if I don't know how to flirt. I wanted to kiss her I wonder what her lips taste like. I want her as my very own girlfriend, oh how badly I want her to become mine. I want to walk around school and everywhere to show how much she means to me. I was so close in kissing her, SO FUCKING CLOSE WHEN THAT DAMN SASUKE HAD TO COME OVER!

" Yo Naruto sorry for being late I really wanted to walk with you guys" He said out of breath.

" It's okay Sasuke-kun we can a walk to school" Hinata smiled, Damn that smile gets to me all the time. " Yeah I guess" I grunted,

" cool.. So what are we waiting for let's go" Sasuke said.

we made it to school to see Kiba and the others waiting for us.

" Hinata! what took you so long?" Kiba asked running over to her and hugging her. Hinata smiled

" Sorry Kiba I didn't mean for us to come here very late" She softly smiled. I grinned

" Yeah I don't give a damn if we get late" I said being very cocky.

" You shouldn't be talking Lady Tusnade wants you in her office" Sai said

" AAHH! Granny Tsunade wants me in her office?!" I asked very scared

" Heh looks like bad boy is getting in to loads of trouble" Kiba said,

" You Baka" I snapped at Kiba

" Me? a Baka Nah I think you're talking to the wrong person Naruto" Kiba growled.

" Please Naruto-kun Kiba-kun don't fight" Hinata said stepping in between us with tears in her eyes.

" I don't like seeing my friends fighting" She said tearing up. I stood there in shock so was Kiba we never saw Hinata cry like that.

" Gomenesi Hianta" I said , Hinata hugged me and Kiba

" Hai" She smiled. I kissed her forehead, I really hope no one saw that and looked over at Sai

" Demo...Granny wants me now?" I asked.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW" Granny Tusande's voice boomed in the speakers.

" Did that answer your question?" Sasuke asked I shook my head.

" WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK UP!" I yelled, Hinata tugged my sweater and pointed to a note pad that was in her hand.

" YES I WILL BE GOING NOW" I said and ran down the hall. I wonder what Granny Tusande wants now.

Granny Tusande's Pov

I paced around the room _" What is taking tha blonde brat so long?" _I thought.

" Sakura! get me a glass of water" I ordered " Yes Ma'am!" She said

" TenTen garud the door" I said " Yes Ma'am" She said. I sat down and pulled out Naruto's file. For a grandson he is surely a handful. Naruto opened the door

" You called Granny Tusande?" He asked smiling softly

" Don't all cute with me, sit down I want to talk to you" I said

Naruto sat down " Did I do something wrong?" He asked I shook my head.

" Sakura where is my water?" I asked. Sakura came in with water and left.

" Nai Naruto how's Hinata are you guys hitting it off?" She smirked. Naruto blushed all shades of red.

" S-shut up!" He yelled,

" Sakura get to class" I ordered. TenTen and Sakura left.

"Now Naruto your my favorite but we need to talk about your grades and Hinata" I said Naruto looked away

" It's nothing really I'll just study more" He said casually I shook my head

" No Naruto you have 7 lateness, 9 detentions, and 5 F's" I said strictly . Naruto sunk down in his chair.

" I just have a lot on my mind" He said.

" Naruto as you grandmother and guardian you can tell me anything I promise I won't tell anyone" I smiled ,

" Granny Tusande it's not my fault I have no one to help me in school so I just ignore homework" Naruto cried. I pulled out a box of tissues I never saw Naruto this down.

" Well Naruto as the next Hokage you need to work hard and you have me, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiryria and many more for help." I said Naruto looked up

" But your always busy and I feel like I get in the way" He said,

" That doesn't mean you can't ask for help" I said " I guess your right" He said .

" Now about Hinata and your hormones" I said calmy to see Naruto's reaction.

" GRANNY TUSANDE! IS THAT FOR MAN TO MAN KIND OF TALK?!" Naruto yelled I laughed

" Yes I know it is but just tell me what happens okay?" I begged. Naruto sighed

" Okay well ... um... you ... see Hinata well she's pretty, strong... uh c-c-ute... sweet... beautiful... sexy, and a kind girl" Naruto shifted blushing about his feeling for Hinata. I nodded my head

" I see so you like Hinata... well what are you waiting for ask her out already" I said

" But Granny Tusande what if she doesn't like me like that?" He asked I bursted out laughing

" Naruto we are talking about Hinata" I said Oh yeah I forgot Naruto is very slow when it comes to love.

" Just take your time Naruto and don't rush anything, when the time is right tell if you can't then kiss her" I smiled ,

" But when I kiss her what happens there?" He asked I smiled

" I'm pretty sure Hinata will get the message" I said

" Thank's Granny now do we have to talk about my... hormones?" he blushed shifting some more,

" No Naruto you can have 'that' conversation with Kakashi or Guy sensei" I laughed. Naruto smiled

" Thank goodness well bye Granny Tusande, I'll study more and ask for help." He said getting up and walking out.

" Good bye Naruto, I hope we meet soon but when you're a hokage" I smiled. drinking some water.

Sasuke's Pov

Naruto came back

" so how did it go" I asked

" Nah nothing bad I told you I'll get on her good side" Naruto grinned acting very brave

Hinata smiled " That's nice Naruto-kun" she blushed

Naruto blushed a dark shade of red " W-well .. it's not like she was going to expel me or anything" He said bluffing

" Hey Naruto can I talk to you in private?" I asked

" Sure?" he said I pulled him to a janitor's closet

" Spill it" I said

" Spill what?" he asked

" Oh don't act dumb with me do you have feelings for Hinata or not?" I asked

Naruto blushed " Well I don't know I love her smile and her blush" Naruto scratched his head

I rolled my eyes " Yeah sure Baka tell me what yo think of her" I said

Naruto averted his eyes, " I-I don't know what you talking about" He said

" Demo ... are you hungry now?" He asked

" DON'T change the subject!" I yelled

Naruto lowered his head " Fine I'll confess I'm in love with Hinata, but I'm scared to tell her cuz she might not feel the same way I do and I don't want to look like a fool in front of everyone" he said.

I smirked " I knew you liked her when you kissed her forehead, to the hugs, and almost kiss" I said

Naruto blushed " You saw me and Hinata about to kiss?!" he asked

I nodded my head " But I wanted you guys to confess your true feelings for each other cuz remember Naruto you still like Sakura" I said gritting my teeth

" Hell with her I don't like Sakura one bit I thought I loved her but the realized that I care for her cuz she's like a sister to me and I will NEVER want my first kiss to be with her" I said.

I rolled my eyes

" Well you beter hurry cuz I think Hinata's losing hope on you she might move on and love someone else" I said ,

" That's what I'm afraid of losing her to some bastard" he said. I put my hand on his shoulder

" I'll give you 1 week to tell her who you feel about her or I'll tell her my self" I said Naruto nodded his head " It's a deal!" he said

**Yeah go Naruto tell Hinata who you feel about her! Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

No one's Pov

Naruto ran to his next class with Sasuke , Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and a bunch of random guys in the back round.

" Hello class take you seats where ever you like" Guy sensei said.

" I want to talk to you boys about getting girls to go from boyfriend and girlfriend to sex and children and so on, but first I want to talk to you about getting girls" Guy said Naruto rolled his eyes

" Don't you mean losing girls?" He asked

" Naruto! lets take Naruto such as Naruto loves Hinata but he's a chicken to tell her here is his side of the story" Guy said putting a video up .

" Wait a minute you mean to tell me you spy on us?" He asked

Naruto's story

Naruto: Yo Hina what's up

Hinata: H-Hey Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hey I was wondering if you would like to see me kick Sasuke's butt on the soccer field?

Hinata: Oh that sounds cool

Naruto: It is! you have to come and see me win and maybe... later...we ...can ...go... on.. a ... nevermind just come I promise you'll love the game

Hinata: What time do you want me to come

Naruto: Is five okay tomorrow with you?

Hinata: yeah that sounds good uh I think I can come earlier than that

Naruto: Really than you and I can hang out ... it could be just.. the two of us... alone... talking about anything you want to talk about

Hinata: Yeah... just... me and you laughing our butts off when Sasuke's team loses *blushing*

Naruto: later we can have ramen ... and ... walk around ... the park holding... hands.. and .. in the ... moment.. we ... can ... You know Hinata I bet you will have loads of fun with me

Hinata: *blushes* I... always... have fun with you Naruto-Kun

Naruto: Me to Hina... I... really ... like... nothing uh its cool see you tomorrow

Hinata: Bye Naruto-kun

**End of slide show**

" As you boys can see Naruto left a lot of hints but blocked them out, if he only let his mind do all the work then it would turn out like this

Guy click the button again

Naruto's story

Naruto: Yo Hina what's up

Hinata: H-Hey Naruto-kun

Naruto: I was wondering if you wanted to see me kick Sasuke's butt on the soccer field?

Hinata: Oh that sounds cool

Naruto: It is! you have to come and see me win and maybe... later... we... can... go... on ..a ..date

Hinata: *Blushes* Really you and me on a date?!

Naruto: Yeah why not

Hinata: so um what time do you want me to come? to the game

Naruto: tomorrow is five okay with you?

Hinata: Yeah that sounds good uh I think I can come earlier than that

Naruto: Really than you and I can hangout ... it ... could be just the two of us alone nobody else.. we can talk about anything you want

Hinata: Really just... you and me um..uh...I can't wait to see you beat Sasuke's butt we can laugh our butts off

Naruto: *inching closer* later we can have ramen and walk around the park holding hands and in the moment we can kiss... Yeah I bet you will have loads of fun with me

Hinata: * face burning red as a tomato* I-I .. always have fun with you Naruto-kun

Naruto: Me to Hina I really... like you so yeah see you tomorrow

Hinata: Bye Naruto-kun

**End of slide show**

"I can conclude one thing. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN EVER!" Kiba laughed

Naruto blushed " Shutdap you" he said

" I'm going on Kiba's side there's no way you can do that" Sai said

" What the hell where did you come from?!" Naruto yelped

" Where do you think I did the door" Sai said

" I believe Naruto can get Hinata but not like that. I mean he was letting all his emotions fall out and we all know Naruto he's the kind of guy to dodge questions when it comes to admitting his feelings" Garra said

" YOU TWO?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" Naruto asked

" Your absolutely right on that Garra , Naruto does need a different approach." Kakashi sensei said

" Ah! Kakashi sensei how are you guys popping up out of nowhere like that?!" Naruto asked

" Let's see I'll give you this book" Guy sensei said handing the book to Naruto

" How to tell a girl your feelings?!" Naruto read the title

" Yes Naruto I need you to read this book and chose which skill you want to try and you can try it with us until you can tell Hinata in person" Guy sensei said

" Listen here 1. how do you know I like Hina?" Naruto asked

" Aw look he even gave her a nickname" Kiba said

" Yo was I speaking to you? No I wasn't so shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled

" Naruto calm down and it's obvious you can't hide it Naruto." Sasuke said

Naruto rolled his eyes

" Just watch I'll show you I can win Hinata's heart in a breeze" Naruto said acting cocky again

" Oh really than how about you read the book in a day and try to flirt with Hinata the next day?" Kiba smirked knowing Naruto he will take any challenge

" Deal and if I win what do I get?" Naruto asked

" Uh duh Hinata of course and this all you can eat ticket" Kiba said

" And if you lose you will have to walk to school in your boxers that has hearts with a sign on your forehead saying I'm a loser" Kiba said

" So do we have a deal?" Kiba asked

" DEAL!" Naruto said

" Okay class so lets see the rest of the video" Guy sensei said

_My first kiss went a little like this [smooch] and twist [smooch , smooch ] and twist well my first kiss went a little like this [smooch] and twist [smooch smooch]and twist_

{ Kiba: " wow that's a cute girl wait is she kissing Guy sensei?"}

I said no more teachers and no more books

{ Neji throws up}

I got to kiss under the bleachers hopin that nobody looked

{Naruto: "I think I need to bleach my eyes"}

Lips like liquorice Tongue like candy

{ Sasuke: " ew is that tongue I see"}

_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties. In the back of the car on the way to the bar I got you on lips (I got you on my lips) at the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair baby this it._

{ Neji" I think I need a barf bag"}

_She wont ever get enough._

{ Sai:" I think she had enough"}

_Once she gets a little touch if I had it my way _

{ Lee: " Yosh! Go Guy sensei!"}

_you know that I'd make her say Oooooh, Ooooooh_

{Naruto: I think she would be saying the opposite"}

_She wont ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch if I had it my way you know that I'd make her say _

{ Kiba and Naruto gave each other a high-five }

_Oooooh, Oooooh. Well my fist kiss went like a little like this. _

{ Garra:" Please I'm begging you make it stop}

{Chouji:" I think I lost my appetite}_ I said no more saliors & no soldiers. With your name in a heart, tattooed up on their shoulders. Your kiss is like whiskey, It get me drunk. And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue._

{ Shikamaru: " Uh what does this have to do with us?"}

In the back of the car on the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)

{ Naruto: " I bet Guy sensei had to pay mad money for this girl to kiss him}

{ Everybody agrees} _At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair baby this is it she wont ever get enough! once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way you know that I'd make her say. Oooooh, Ooooooh._

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

" Class is dismiss, oh and Naruto read the book it will help you" Guy sensei said


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day

Hinata was walking to her locker, quietly putting and taking out her books out of her locker. A note fell out,

" Huh?" She said she picked it up it said :To Hina from it's a secret: Hinata giggled knowing it was form Naruto because he was the only one who would call her Hina. She opened it happily as she read what was inside the note.

_" Hina meet me at the janitor's closet I want to talk to you about something. and P.S. Make sure **No one is around**. From the Nine tail fox."_Hinata smiled

"_ I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_ she thought blushing of all the things he could be telling her. Hinata quickly ran to her science class which she was partners with Naruto. She came in early and sat down in her seat. two hands covered her eyes

" Guess who?" someone said with their lips close to Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed

" Uh Ramen boy?" she said " No guess again" the person said nipping her ear. Hinata's skin started to feel very hot.

" Uh um... Naruto-kun?" She said blushing

" Correct!" Naruto said pulling his hands away from Hinata's eyes. Naruto had a cock grin on his face sitting down right next to Hinata,

" So are we eary or late?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled.

" Yes we are w-why?" she asked Naruto lowered his head . she panicked

" S-sorry Naruto-kun that was no of my business" she studdered feeling very bad for what she said she put her hand on Naruto's cheek

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun , I want to make it up to you so can I- Naruto's chuclkes stop what he was bout to say

" Don't worry abou it Hina, cuz Granny said I just need a tutour to help me and I ... was wondering if you wanted to come over my place and study with me" Naruto siad

Hinata's Pov

" I would love to" I smiled Naruto grinned " That's fantastic see later at my place and come at 3 ok" He said. I nodded my head and then we started to talk about random but silly things. After class I quickly ran to the Janitor's closet, Naruto was already there waiting for me

" Took you long enough" He said

" Look Hina I want to tell you that I ... really... like... y-y-y-y- uh Damn why can't I tell you?" Naruto yelled at himself.

" Naruto-kun are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his chest.

" Hinata I think your very pretty" he said smiling. I blushed

" R-Really?!" I asked Naruto kissed my cheek

" It's not what I really wanted to tell you but just wait Hina" Naruto muttered

" Huh?" I asked

"Uh Nothing!" He said he hugged me then left waving me a goodbye. I blushed every day my heart starts to pound harder. and my love grows stronger but Naruto-kun I can't wait longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to Naruto's apartment at 3 like he said and I knocked on the door. Nobody answered, I knocked again and put my hand on the knob it the door opened. I walked in nervously, I didn't want to look like an intruder. Naruto came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and another one drying his hear. My body turned red from head to toe, Naruto turned around

" Oh sorry Hina I forgot you were coming and well went for a jog." He said . I blushed bitting my bottom lip, Naruto smirked and walked closer

" What's up Hina" He said running his fingers threw my hair. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes followed to water droplet that went down his neck to his stomach down his abs and disappeared in the towel.

" Hina my eyes are up here" He said brushing his lips on my cheek. I blushed

" N-Naruto-kun" I said Naruto smiled

" Hinata I.. want to know if you want to go on a date with me?" He asked, I smiled

" Y-yes I do" I said hugging him but Naruto pulled away and leaned in, his lips touched mine sweetly. he pulled away

" I..love you Hina" he said I blushed and cried

" I-I love you to Naruto for a very long time" I smiled Naruto kissed me and picked me gentle setting me on a table. I ran my fingers threw his hair as he deepened the kiss. The kiss became heated as I tugged on his hair, I moaned quietly as he gripped on my thighs, Naruto continued kissing me , then putting butterfly kisses on my neck, I tugged harder on his hair. I never wanted to let him go nor did he wanted to let me go. Naruto broke the kiss breathing heavy.

" Hina I can't control myself when I'm with you" He said. I smiled

" Naruto-kun I always act like an idoit around you" I said Naruto laughed kissing my cheek. I ran my fingers down his abs staring at how musclar he was as he moaned.

" Like what you see?" He smirked , I blushed very embarassed. Naruto smirked again as he pulled away from me " Demo I'm hungry are you?" he said , I nodded my head Naruto smiled

" Want to make something for me or do I have to eat ramen in a cup?" Naruto asked

" Get dressed and I'll cook and when we're done eating I'll help you with your homework" I said feeling confident but lost it when Naruto hugged me.

2 minutes later

Naruto ate my food while I took out the stuff I needed to help him

Narito smiled and pulled me on his lap, " I think it's easier for me to see what your doing" He said in my ear. " N-Naruto-kun" I said my knees felt woobly.


End file.
